Vínculo
by Rouce. DBZ
Summary: Claro que no puede y no podrá nunca deshacerse de lo que esa mocosa despierta en él. R&R
A mí nadie me quitaba de la cabeza, que la mocosa de Kakaroto, iba a traerles problemas en un futuro no muy lejano al estúpido de Trunks. Estúpida niña…

Fingiendo desinterés, observo como Trunks al ver que esa estúpida terrícola no puede calmar a su hija, le pide que se la entregue, en un mediocre intento por hacer que deje de llorar, ¿por qué diablos no se calma de una vez? Hump.

Tonta mocosa insoportable.

Veo como al ser los brazos de mi estúpido hijo los que la sostienen, en ese momento, se calma.

Quiero creer que esto no es más que una ridícula suposición, y que la relación de estos dos no va a llegar muy lejos, pero al ver como los ojos de Trunks brillan con tanta intensidad al verla, sé que no hay mucho que pueda hacer. Me niego a creerlo pero así es. Ese par de estúpidos han formado un maldito vínculo.

Trunks no es consciente de esto, lo sé, el muy estúpido no es consciente de que podría estar horas y horas viéndola sin siquiera pestañear y eso no le molestaría en lo absoluto.

Ni siquiera es consciente de que ella es la razón por la que en las noches no puede dormir, necesita como no tiene una idea asegurarse de que ella sigue respirando, cree que todo aquello se debe a estrés. Que idiota.

Más de una vez, lo he seguido durante la noche y lo he descubierto en la ventana del cuarto de la mocosa observándola dormir. Es tan imbécil que ni siquiera es capaz de controlar sus propios impulsos.

No se ha dado cuenta de que ha cambiado desde el momento que la vio por primera vez, ha llegado hasta dejar de lado su amistad con el hijo de Kakarato sin remordimiento alguno, porque esa estúpida amistad le quita tiempo, tiempo que solo quiere dedicarle a la niñata de Gohan, Idiota, tampoco se ha dado cuenta de que fue ella la culpable de que de esa amistad ya no quede casi nada.

No se ha percatado de las veces que ha mirado con odio (por unos instantes), a cualquiera que se la haya arrebatado de los brazos. Es consiente de esa molestia pero como buen idiota que es a ignorado esa sensación, después de todo sigue siendo mitad humano.

De un momento a otro, aparece el hijo menor de Kakaroto, no se molestado en mirarlo por estar pendiente de cada movimiento de esa mocosa, pero sabe que es él por su ki, el hijo de esa terrícola que es capaz de dar miedo al imbécil de Kakaroto, le habla, le pide que lo acompañe a cierto lugar pero él lo ignora. De repente se ha molestado al notar que si ese idiota sigue hablando va a despertar a la mocosa, a fruncido el ceño, en ese momento está detestando al que todavía es su amigo, sin embargo decide ignorarlo, cree que al hacerlo él se irá, pues se equivoca ya que ese idiota intentar tomar a esa mocosa en brazos.

Sonrió ante eso.

Y como me lo esperaba Trunks la cubre de forma posesiva, y con eso impide que se la quiten.

— ¡No!

Intenta tranquilizarse, no era su intención reaccionar así, el niñato de Kakaroto lo observa confundido y Trunks al no saber cómo justificarse inventa una excusa.

—La despertaras…

Suelta sin más, es mentira, no quiere que la arrebaten de sus brazos, por un momento es consciente de ello y se aterra ante esa verdad sin inmutar su rostro, al menos sé que gracias a esa mocosa, Trunks es capaz de mostrar su lado Saiyajin, eso me gusta, no quiero tener a un inútil como hijo, después de todo soy el príncipe de la raza más temida del universo.

Nappa, una vez me confesó en qué consistía el vínculo que se formaba entre aquellos saiyajines que se elegían como pareja mutuamente, de todas maneras no puedo creer que esa mocosa haya sido también capaz de desarrollar ese tipo de relación con mi hijo siendo una bebé todavía, supongo que por más que me pese la estoy subestimando y no debo olvidar que también es una saiyajin.

Estúpida terrícola.

Años después…

La niñata de ahora cuatro años de edad, se encuentra jugando con Bra y con Uub, observó con diversión la cara de fastidio que tiene el imbécil de mi hijo, ¿serán celos lo que siente? Hump, tal vez.

El mocoso con intenciones de molestar a la nieta de Kakaroto le quita el pañuelo naranja de la cabeza y corre para que esa niñata vaya por él, lo hace y al correr sin control, cae sobre la yerba a la misma vez que explota en yanto por la frustración de no haberlo podido alcanzarlo, Uub intenta devolverle el pañuelo para calmarla pero esa infernal terrícola no deja de llorar, en ese instante siento un aura asesina provenir de Trunks, quiere asesinar al mocoso por provocarle el yanto a esa niñata.

—No seas idiota—al escucharme voltea a mirarme—aprende a controlarte.

—No puedo, lo sabes—aprieta sus puños, a tal punto que los hace sangrar.

En todo este tiempo lo he estado ayudando a controlarse, a controlar de una maldita vez el deseo de posesión que esa niña despierta en él.

Solo él y yo somos consiente de esto y así debe seguir siendo.

—Eres un saiyajin, tienes que poder.

Sonrió para mis adentros, claro que no puede y no podrá nunca deshacerse de lo que esa mocosa despierta en él.

Ella será su propio infierno hasta el último día de su vida, no importa lo que haga, no importa cuánto luche, ella lo hará vivir en un completo infierno…

—Idiota.

No se ha molestado en disimular lo que siente, ha ido a tras ella, quiere asegurarse de que esté bien.

La abraza fuertemente mientras le dedica una mirada de pocos amigos a Uub…esto podría ser divertido en un futuro. Está claro que es capaz de todo por ella.


End file.
